A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane
"The dead are not silent, and neither are the memories which shall return again." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/9/97/RoGImage.png/550px-RoGImage.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/thumb/0/0c/Logorog.png/82px-Logorog.png A Legend's Legacy: Rise of Grimbane is the second expansion for A Legend's Legacy, serving as a sequel to A Legend's Legacy: The War Reincarnated. The game centres on the first events transpired by the Great Turnback and in essence, the consequences that follow. One of the events that happened before the Maelstrom War was the rise of Grimbane, a malevolent entity bent on destruction and conquest. The main features of the expansion include an increase of both level and skill cap to 120, the addition of a new continent Nordrasith, and many new quests, raids, and exploration features, as well as several new additions to the game. This includes Delving, a solo, scenario like dungeon system for players new to dungeon experience that prefer to test their skills beforehand, and the new Talent system which allows players at every 20 levels (every 10 levels after 100) to select a new ability that maximizes their potential, as well as the upgraded elite boss system which makes bosses more challenging and rewarding. A new skill, Breeding was introduced as well. The game was released on January 21st, 2015. Storyline For the individual storylines encountered in the zones, see the following below. 'Grimbane Rises' After discovering the consequences of the Great Turnback caused by Grimmok and O.M.N.I., the Golden Oculus tells the leaders of the Brotherhood and Confederacy that the turnback reset and changed events up to seven years in the past. The two leaders spring into action upon the realization that the great evil they buried to rest will inevitably rise, Grimbane. Lucien Avaros, once king of Nordrasith, questions his value and competence as the heir ruler of the lands. There, tempted by fate, he is greeted by Esquire, who offers him the chance to rule and never be forgotten, and Lucien rejects. Esquire doesn't take this to kind, and transforms Lucien Avaros to Grimbane with the last of his chaotic energies (instead of the forbidden Reliquia Mortis that did in the past.) Grimbane destroys his kingdom and creates the wicked Cursed, and plans world conquest and suffering. Esquire stays behind the scenes to watch the unfolding events. The Brotherhood '''and the '''Confederacy spring into action and set ships and zeppelins to Nordrasith, the long lost island of the Avarosian Empire. There they embark, set up bases and begin their assault and defence of Outhria from Grimbane's forces. 'Breaking Nordheim' The Breaking Nordheim segment takes place completely in Emberreach, and involves the destruction of Nordheim. In Emberreach, the harsh activities involving the volcano there take a turn when an exiled cult of the Nordians fight the forces of the Badorian Scepter, a magick cult of Nordians. The events that transpire with the Badorian's plan to ignite the volcano, obliterating the higher settlements of the Nordians on the Blizzard Peaks. The adventurers and a coalition of Nordian heroes storm the large netherforges of the Badorians, and destroy them, sending their economy and magical prowess into chaos. The master, High Councillor Bador retires to Nordheim, hoping to exact her vengeance upon the Nordian Exiles. Wave through wave she sends rogue forces who are defeated easily by the heroes. Upon reaching her, she fights them to the brink of death, before finally firing the spell that aims for the volcano. Bador is slain by the exiles, and the spell heading for the volcano spells imminent doom for the Blizzard Peaks. The adventurers race to the top of the volcano, and utilize a bomb made from the netherforge to counteract the fatal spell. While the Blizzard Peaks are saved, the volcano grows unstable... 'Spark of Audita' The Spark of Audita segment takes place during Tumblor Plateau, and in Deadshore and Glass Cliffs. Due to the deaths of several Godborne, namely Protoklast, Occutan, Zanagor Tyu, and Verona Buriza (who died from her wounds at the start of the Reborn Maelstrom War) the God Council is in need of another Godborne to help observe and survey the world. Tyurak Riften elects the father of Kalgerith Salumos and Maljuris Salumos, Tyranix Salumos to assume a position among them due to his essence remaining as a spark within Kalgerith's weapon, Scarlance. The rest of the council agrees to the decision. Tyurak calls Kalgerith Salumos, Maljuris Salumos, and Argyn Salumos to the lands of Deadshore, Glass Cliffs, and the Tumblor Plateau to help send signals to the Audita Complex for it to open, as it hasn't been visited in decades by the Godborne themselves. By collecting ancient artifacts, they aid in empowering Tyranix's spark, and allowing him to speak to the adventurers. After fully empowering his spark, they head to the complex, and find it under attack by the Cursed who wish to uncover it's secrets. The adventurers and the Salumos group storm the complex, and find themselves fighting Grimbane's forces and devices in the Audita Complex that trigger them as hostile. At the end, Tyurak Riften opens the gates, and they find Elegyas the Auditor, a higher celestial being known as a Nihik Godborne who serves as a protector and observer. Tyurak pleas for Elegyas to unleash his energies in order to create Tyranix as a Godborne. However, due to a fail safe, Elegyas says he must initiate a "trial" for the adventurers to prove that Tyranix deserves the decision, due to the events of Protoklast becoming the most chaotic Godborne, and Aejor was forced to destroy him. The adventurers reluctantly agree, and Elegyas battles the adventurers. Despite his power, he falls in defeat, and is asserted of their worthiness. Kalgerith '''marches towards '''Elegyas, who uses the complex's mechanisms to extract the spark of Tyranix. Tyranix is made again, as a Godborne, and is seated among the God Council. The Salumos are overjoyed with his return, happy to see him live again. Tyranix, along with Tyurak, Aejor, Wajadovia, and Elegyas then continue to their tasks, saying they are going to observe the world and hope to plan "safety features" for future events. Elegyas attempts to contact two other God complexes, and only one responds. Elegyas talks to Poistas the Verifier, who runs another complex identified as the Datta Complex, and alerts him of the decision by sending a message that will take time to transfer, due to the complex being buried by the events of the time long before, and the possibility it will arise in time to come. 'March of the Nova's Hammer' The "March of the Nova's Hammer" is a story that takes place in Emberreach and Titan's Reign, which branches from their storylines. It is the main story that exists in the pre-patch. Adventurers storm the lands of Emberreach, and discover a lich-esque Ourg named Vezan, who swears vengeance on the Cursed for destroying his village, murdering his clan, and using him as an undead servant. Aiding him, the adventurers plan the downfall of several cursed encampments, including Plague Hold, and killing several cursed leaders. Eventually, they are met by Arnathus Firestorm, a powerful spellbreaker who is allied with the Nova's March, an organization bent on destroying the Cursed. After agreeing to meet at the Nova's Hammer, the group encounters and is introduced to Ebonrage the Bringer, who is a Supreme Commander of the brigade and a former hero in the Maelstrom War who is considered a "time-lost hero". He tells them the plan - to wipe out ALL Cursed influence, and to save the lands from the clutches of Grimbane. Vezan asks about the methodology and Ebonrage only says that their goals other then the ones said are classified. Arnathus sends the group on five different missions which involve the destruction of one Cursed hold per mission located in Emberreach. Vezan is given a badge representing his honour and makes haste with the adventurers. The five holds of the Cursed are the Nightmare Hold, Bloodthirst Hold, Venomwrack Hold, Blackfang Hold, and Goremaul Hold, and are all raided and destroyed by the efforts of the adventurers. Intelligence is gathered, learning about a deadly weapon that could be unleashed in Titan's Reign. After the fifth and final hold, Goremaul, is brought to ruin, Deathix, the high commander of the Cursed appears before them. Vezan challenges him to a fight and is subsequently defeated. Ebonrage the Bringer then challenges Deathix, hoping to "knock some sense into him", and fails as well, with Arnathus Firestorm pulling the group out of the fray in the nick of time. Vezan questions their motives, seeing Ebonrage as trying to "help" Deathix. Arnathus decides to reveal the truth, and didn't before, as he thought Vezan and the adventurers would split. Deathix is revealed to actually be Lucius Avaros, who according to Ebonrage and Arnathus, actually founded the Nova's March, an organization made of Avarosian elves back in the day to combat evil and provide morality through motivation. With his abilities, knowledge of Nordrasith, and intellect, Lucius is considered the secret weapon. Lucius in turn was actually tainted by Grimbane long ago and turned into Deathix. Grimbane is also said to the adventurers (as Arnathus discovers) to be Lucien Avaros, Lucius' father who turned evil in an unknown fashion (Esquire was behind it, but unknown to them). The plot then switches to the immediate capture and revival of Lucius, due to his resurfacing. The final battle for Emberreach take place at Krysson Gate where the Nova's March attack the forces of Bonebreaker, who smashes Vezan aside. Bonebreaker is stymied later by the adventurers, and Vezan slams his maul upon it's head. The players destroy it's brain and obliterate Bonebreaker. Krysson is later destroyed by a barrage of catapult fire. The destruction of Krysson Gate attracts the attention of Grimbane, who challenges the brigade to the Battle of Emberreach. Grimbane's malevolence easily overwhelms the raiders, and he captures Vezan, attempting to re-control him before having his blade struck down by Ebonrage the Bringer. Arnathus Firestorm makes a plea to destroy Grimbane, and empowers Vezan's maul with arcane energy in secret. Vezan then smashes the shoulderplate of Grimbane, earning his ire which results in a huge slash across Vezan's chest. Vezan bleeds into a coma, while Grimbane summons a deadly strike of the Devil Plague, forever mutilating the land. The Battle of Emberreach ends subsequently. Vezan awakens from his coma, and tells the Nova's March that he heard voices calling to him from Grimbane's visage, to go to Death'kul, a cursed fortress found north in the Titan's Reign. The Nova's March immediately makes haste to the reign of the long-lost titans. Operation Morning Light begins. The campaign to save Lucius Avaros begins, and Titan's Reign is finding the immediate location of Death'Mras and the deadly weapon procured by the intel they found in Emberreach. After discovering the other outpost for the March, they begin their plans, and send a scientist to Duskspeak Pass who says he can help fix the plague as it is the source of the hazing mists near their objective. The adventurers come to discover Death'Mras, but due to the heavy reinforcement of Cursed forces there, they are forced to retreat to the Bastion of Novas, the Nova's March outpost. Eventually, players discover three holds related to Death'Mras; Stormgror, Thranmar, and Irongulch. Each one is guarded by a Cursed champion who meets his end as the players then explore the dungeons near the holds that also aid in recovering the treasures of the Cursed. Ebonrage the Bringer then helps restore the holds to Nova's March influence and plants the banners. Arnathus Firestorm hijacks a Cursed ballista, and fires it's explosive rounds at the gate of Death'Mras. The explosion causes a fierce detonation, knocking down the gate doors and causing a backdraft that sends many Cursed forces flying to their deaths. The Bydead Brothers who witness the events go to warn Deathix, confirming that he is there. The adventurers make one final effort to attack the front holds of the instance. Morning Light reaches it's end, as players scale Death'Mras with Arnathus Firestorm, Ebonrage the Bringer, and Vezan. Storming the halls of Death'Mras they encounter a plague in similar fashion to the Devil Plague which is far less deadlier, but still potent, called the Sinister Plague by the Death'Mras scientists, and the adventurers deduce that this may be the secret weapon from Emberreach's intel. After storming the higher reaches of Death'Mras and killing several of Deathix's evil minions, he awaits them at the top, and challenges them to a final battle. Using some power of the Sinister Plague, Deathix poses a large threat for the adventurers, but is defeated by their combined powers along with Vezan, as Ebonrage and Arnathus watch the back gates. Arnathus prepares a powerful spell after Lucius' defeat, purifying his soul, causing him to fall unconscious. Ebonrage then takes his commander back to the Bastion of Novas. Later, Lucius wakes up from his unconsciousness. Lucius is grateful for your efforts, and fully inducts the heroes into the Nova's March, and makes his motives clear; Grimbane must be destroyed and the Cursed are to be dismantled. The March cheer in victory as their leader presses on to lead more campaigns. A cheerful Vezan leaves the ceremony, before Lucius calls him out during the meeting. Lucius calls him up to the podium, and grants Vezan, for his tireless work and inspiring morality, the title of Supreme Commander, along with Ebonrage and Arnathus. Vezan is overjoyed, and makes an oath with Lucius for the better future. On a final mission, Lucius aids the adventurers in blowing up a large casket filled with the Sinister Plague, but it doesn't completely remove it's effects. A few Cursed marauders appear and steal what is left of the plague, vowing to use it against them when the time comes. 'Assault on Glaecings' This segment was added in X-21, and takes place on Glaecings. The Tumblor Plateau's docks, Oricon Keep have had one of their boats mysteriously disappear, and players are sent to investigate the disturbance. Upon finding the ship's trail, they realize the wake made by it is headed northwest, and that it's fresh. The owner, Oricon Ironhide, allows the players a vessel to traverse the wake and discover where it's making comes from. The player adventures onward as the mists get colder, and they eventually wash up on Glaecings, the hostile northwestern island. Players see an assassin wearing red and black armour hiding behind a rock, who then takes out a militant wielding a halberd. The player is then spotted and knocked unconscious by the same assassin, and is taken to the Revenge's Front. The adventurer wakes up from their unconsciousness, hearing voices say multiple sentences regarding if the adventurer is a Shard of the Sun member or not. A familiar voice is heard from the outside, who beckons the guards to release the adventurer. The voice is revealed to be Fordron Banesmite. Fordon asks what the adventurer is doing in Glaecings, and they reply that they are investigating a disturbance regarding a stolen ship. Fordron takes the adventurer to Tylious Dawnbane who explains the whole "fiasco" about how they stole the ship in order to return to Glaecings, that they are planning a mission to overthrow the Glaecings government. Deathlius Loss'end appears from an assault mission, and tells the players that they are going to "handle old events", before explaining how in the past Deathlius went here and fought the ruler of the lands, Salmoneo Eus and defeated him as he is a member of the Shard of the Sun and his devious plans could lead to destructive consequences. Salvator Leonus takes the adventurers around Glaecings to help better justify the situation, and show them what they are going up against. He also apologizes for Dromar (another of the leaders) knocking out the adventurer as he couldn't recognize them. Adventurers then unfold themselves into the Battle of Glaecings, destroying a small regimen of Shard forces, but mostly large elementals, giants, and frost dwarves. Several tombs are then plundered and they reveal lore about Glaecings and that it was once ruled by frost dwarves, namely a group known as the Glacial Circle, a group of four highly powerful, aging mages that used the land's voracious mana supply to enforce the land and save it from melting from the volcanic air that spewed from Emberreach. Glaecings was also found to be part of Deathheim (known as Avarosheim) back in the day) before it split back in ancient times. The next stage of the battle had several giant leaders fight the Revenge's Front offensive, who ae subsequently defeated. A powerful dwarven mage lies in wrack after seeing his giants fall, and makes a run for the large castle behind him. The mage is incapacitated and defeated, before he kills himself by impaling his body with extremely sharp ice. The mage drops a book about the Glaecon Circle, which is an artifact created by the Glacial Circle in order to control the elementals from causing havoc. Adventurers then deduce that the circle is being controlled by Salmoneo Eus. As the adventurers report the news, the Revenge's Front begins an assault on Glaecon, the large fortress on Glaecings. There they rescue a dwarf trapped in a cage who pleas for their help, and was taken as prisoner in order to access the castle as he was a former guard. The adventurer asks what the course of action is, and see Deathlius, Tylious, Salvator, and Fordron pull straws, with Fordron cheering. Salvator reveals to the adventurer that they are going through with Fordron's plan which is to blow a large hole into the side of Glaecon to grant access. The fourth wall is broken here as well. Next, Deathlius and Tylious go with the adventurers into Glaecon, and prepare their assault. Fordron stays outside to bombard the enemies, and Salvator kills assassins. Salmoneo appears above Glaecon, and tells the adventurers that their deaths come soon, before unleashing his finest force, the Glacial Sun at them. The force sent is destroyed, and Glaecon is entered. The adventurers, Deathlius, and Tylious storm Glaecon, defeating all the bosses, with the latter two scouting the other side of the instance by piercing its magical barrier. Up top, Salmoneo Eus and Hawthorne de Diaum are heard conversing about the former's not so illustrious plans to control Glaecings. Hawthorne departs, leaving Salmoneo at their ire alone. Salmoneo is defeated by the adventurers, and then frozen by Tylious. Salvator and Fordron fire a siege engine which collapses the top part of Glaecon, shattering the Glaecon Circle that controls the majority of Glaecings. Before Deathlius throws a knife into Salmoneo's skull, he teleports away just in the nick of time, which earns the Revenge's Front shame. In the following cutscene, its revealed that Hawthorne teleported Salmoneo away, and that "the lord" has plans for Salmoneo's incompetence. The island is then used for the Nova's March forces and for the Aspects of Life, in order to restore to its former glory. Tylious sets out to explore Nordrasith, Deathlius departs for Death'kul, and Salvator and Fordron maintain the front. The Aspects say the next part of their plan, as well as with the Nova's March, is to storm the mountain in Blizzard Peaks which contains highly magical power for use against Grimbane. 'Storming Fjellkarna' The following takes place during Patch X-22 in Fjellkarna and the Hailing Shelf. Content 'New Areas' The expansion introduced a new continent, Nordrasith. Nordrasith is the seat of the former Avarosian Empire, and is now the seat of Grimbane. Nordrasith features zones for lower levelled players, starting from 105. Four new zones are being added over the expansion's cycle. *Deadshore (105-108) (5-man here) *Emberreach (105-111 Neutral Zone) (Nordheim located here) *Glass Cliffs (105-108) (5-man here) *Tumblor Plateau (108-111) (Audita Complex located here) *Blizzard Peaks (108-111) (Patch X-22 content) *Staljehm (111-114) (Patch X-23 content) *Gigashejm (111-114) *Duskpeak Pass (114-117) *Titan's Reign (114-117) (Death'Mras located here) *Evernight (114-120) (Patch X-24) *Deathheim (117-120) (Patch X-25, final zone) *Glaecings (120) (Patch X-21) *Isle of Living (120) (Majestic Staff/Bow Island, featuring World Boss) 'Instances and Raids' 'Pre-Patch Instances' *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Nordheim: A powerful array of magical halls run by the Badorian Scepter, led by High Councillor Bador who seek to unleash the volcanic energies of Emberreach to obliterate the settlements of the Blizzard Peaks. Players can claim an uber polearm. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Audita Complex: A large complex meant to observe information about Outhria run by the Godborne. It has many secrets and is the source of Godborne ascension. Players can claim an uber dagger. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Death'Mras: A gigantic base used by the Cursed, and by Deathix himself. It is the center of Cursed operations in Nordrasith only under the ones in Deathheim. Players can claim an uber two handed sword 'Patch Instances' *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Glaecon: An icy and blackened castle run by the Glacial Circle before being overturned by a faction of the Shard of the Sun known as the Glacial Sun, led by Salmoneo Eus. A conquest of power is their objective, and if not stopped they will be consuming the mana supply of the entire island. (Patch X-21). *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Diodrasith: The seat of power for the ancient Drasithian empire - the Diodrasith Lords. It was known to be have lost to the mists of time when the Devil Plague resurged, and the civil war broke out. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Fjellkarna: A Nordian mountain overlooking the entirety of Nordrasith. It was known to be a stronghold for the Saunoth empire as well - mortal enemies of the Nordian people. The Arc Stone lies on top, ready to be claimed by any who seek it. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png The Evernight: A giant, worldly tree, containing multiple elemental and strong beings, headed by one known as Orion. It overlooks the entire zone of the same name, known as the Evernight. *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030174223/wowwiki/images/7/73/IconSmall_RaidSkull.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20071030173846/wowwiki/images/e/e0/IconSmall_RaidCross.png Deathheim Fortress: The fortress of death, a dangerous and heavily decayed state of the castle once known to the Avarosian Empire as the pinacle of their prowess and defiance. Within, Grimbane has multiple and dangerous evil beings that were hidden for a long, long time. The Nova's March begins their final battle. 'Minigames and Events' ... 'Character Changes' ... 'Skill Changes' *'Crafting': Ivorium and Emberium are used for crafting trinkets. *'Mining': Added five new metals to mine; Baltite, Ivorium, Nordite, Emberium, and Nightium. **Glaecite added in Patch X-21 *'Smithing': Added three new armors for smithing: Baltite (Epic, iL 160), Nordite (Legendary, iL 170), Nightium (Legendary, iL 180/Godly, iL 192) **Glaecite added in Patch X-21, allows forging of iL 215 or 227 gear 'Patches' ... Release ... Reception The game was highly praised for it's huge lore additions, and that with the reveal of the five patches for the expansion, it drew amazement and wonder as to what it is and how it will continue. The addition of the talent system was a great asset for players and was well received. Players were well overjoyed with the lore's base and the story, seeing as the game "descends into a darker tone, which is inevitable due to the consequences from the events in the first expansion". The promised addition of a multiple-boss Majestic raid instance in the final patch, as well as two additional zones over the course of the expansion were the most well received additions. Gallery RoGImage.png|Cover art. RoGBoxArt.png|Box art. Category:Games